


Doctor Marijuana and his 3D Glasses

by Splashattack



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, This is just a joke don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: In which the Doctor had a slightly more fitting nameand glassesdon't forget the glasses





	Doctor Marijuana and his 3D Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XLadyOfTheStarsX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLadyOfTheStarsX/gifts).



> Let's do this y'all  
> I think this will be as much of a wild ride for me as it will for you

The Doctor closed his eyes, smiling at the familiar hum of the Tardis as it pulsed into existence. He reached into the pocket of his coat, which flapped slightly in the waves of energy radiating from his ship. His hand scrabbled around the rough material before closing around a pair of flimsy glasses, wedged between a copy of A Brief History of Space and Time and a box of matches. Like the Tardis, his coat pockets were bigger on the inside.

The glasses found their way to the Doctor's face, though whether he put them there or they crawled up his sleeve like some demented 3D hell caterpillar, he would never know. Or maybe he would have if he wasn't so high, but right now, all he wanted to do was hunt down someone named Alonzo.

"Allons-y, caterpillar glasses," he whispered, before stepping out of the Tardis and into ancient Rome.


End file.
